


The President's Transition

by IfTheShoeFits44



Series: The Dumbest Shit in Existence [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, South Park
Genre: Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Danish People, Guess you could say Major Character Death, It's Tony, Pepper Potts is Vice President, Tony Stark is Mr. President once the hair attaches, Tony Stark is President, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfTheShoeFits44/pseuds/IfTheShoeFits44
Summary: So basically, it's the scene where Mr. Garrison becomes Trump but with a bunch of different characters from different franchises because WHY NOT?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Pepper Potts, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts, Tony Stark & Some Random Secret Service Agent Named Daniel or Something Stupid Like That, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Series: The Dumbest Shit in Existence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The President's Transition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna apologize.

"Dr. Banner, the President-Elect's transition has to be smooth," The secret service agent warned Bruce, handing him a clipboard. Bruce examines it, before returning it to the agent.

"Everything shows signs of a smooth transition," Banner responds, giving an affirming smile.

"The President-Elect is almost ready," Stephen says, exiting the room where the transition is taking place.

"I'll go in," Pepper says, walking pass the others, and into the room. A large black machine stands before her. Stark is inside, sitting in a chair facing away from her. She can see the back of his head, with his graying hair standing out. He a long machine arm lowers from the ceiling and begins spraying orange spray-tan onto him. Pepper covers her eyes, but the spray-tan still gets onto her brand new white suit. It's a shame, she was saving that for inauguration. 

The arm retreats to the ceiling, taking the empty can with it. Another arm begins to lower, this one with a bright yellow hair piece reflecting off of the LED lights to give the skin tone its extra oranginess. It lowers into place on his head. The chair begins to spin to face Pepper, who is now orange.

"So, do I look presidential?"

"Honestly, you look twenty years younger."

"They really worked on my stank-face. Look, whenever I don't understand what someone's saying I can just do this," The President proceeds to do a stank-face.

"Nice."

"Now, are you ready to begin fucking all the Rogues to death? Wait I want to go through the spray-tan some more."

With that, the chair spins around, and the spray tan arm lowers down. Pepper exits the chamber and returns to the waiting room.

"He's almost ready."  
  


"This wasn't supposed to happen," Steve says worryingly to the other rogues. 

"We did everything. We convinced the Russians to interfere, we hacked the RNC, how did this happen?" Clint asks.

"America's sick of Politicians," Natasha answers, "they chose who they believed could represent them best."

"They chose wrong!" Steve screams.

"Who says you're the one who gets to decide what other people should or should not chose?"

"The President is crazy and needs to be stopped! If we don't, he will do something. Anything. He will ruin the world."

"That's the plan," a voice says from the back of the room. The rogues turn to find The President standing behind them. His bright orange face and shining yellow hair. Nothing of his old appearance left other then the arc reactor glowing from under the suit. 

"Mr. President, nothing has to happen. We can work this out."

"Steve, do you remember what you told me?" The President asks, unzipping his suit pants, "you told me that I couldn't win, that I wouldn't win. That I was a horrible candidate and that I was an unstable human," he continues, removing his boxers.

"Mr. President, please..."

"I made a promise."

"To Make America Great Again?"

"To fuck you to death!"

"Mr. President," a secret service agent says.

"WHAT!? Can't you see I'm in the middle of fucking him to death!"

"There's been a national disturbance, Denmark is mobilizing its troops into Germany. You're needed at the Pentagon."

"Godammit I'm gonna fuck the Danish to death!" 

And with that, the Rogue's were free. Or were they????????????


End file.
